O Verdadeiro Valor
by AnRoc
Summary: Hiatus


**O Verdadeiro Valor**

**1. A Chantagem**

- O negocio é o seguinte Inuyasha… você finge que nós estamos andando e eu não conto nada a ninguém sobre o…

- O quê? Não brinque comigo! Nunca namoraria com alguém como – apontou para a garota, e fez uma cara de deboche – alguém como você! – Completou.

- Ah! – A jovem virou-se, como se pretendesse ir embora. - Talvez prefere que todos saibam sobre seu… "segredo".

- Você não teria coragem de cont…

- EI PEÇO ATENÇÃO A TODOS – alguns alunos que estavam por perto olharam para a garota que gritara. – O INUYASHA HMÉ MHMIM – balbuciou quando a sua boca foi tapada pela mão do Hanyou.

- Cala a boca. – Disse e tirou a mão da boca dela.

- Então me diga… você aceita… ou não?

- Ta ta ta! Eu finjo que ando com você! Mas fique de bico calado! Ouviu bem? – Os dois jovens "conversavam" no pátio do colégio, mais precisamente ao pé de uma árvore um pouco escondida. Ele, estava com cara de amuado e de braços cruzados, ela estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Queria ser mais que uma simples amiga dele desde o primeiro dia que o vira. Desde do momento em que seus olhos azuis notaram umas orelhinhas de cachorro que o hanyou possuía no topo da cabeça, desde que viu os brilho dos olhos dourados dele, desde que…

**-x-Flash-Back-x-**

- Sim Kagome, é como eu disse! Ele fez mesmo isso e depo…

BIPPPPPPPP **(onomatopeia horrível mas toda agente entende ne? Ù.u')**

Ouviram uma buzina de um carro e assustaram-se, só ai perceberam que estavam no meio da estrada.

- VOCÊS SÃO LOUCAS OU SUICIDAS? – Perguntou um hanyou abrindo a porta do carro e em seguida sair.

- Oh desculpa Inuyasha! Estávamos distraídas! - Apressou-se a desculpar a Sango.

- Tenham mais cuidado para a próxima não serem atropeladas! – Disse entrando no carro, Kagome olhou para o hanyou encantada.

- Sim… atropele… – murmurou sem piscar os olhos como se tivesse perdida nos olhos cor âmbar que ele possuía, viu-o mexer as orelhinhas de cachorro que tinha no topo da cabeça e desejou poder toca-las. Sango olhou para ela surpreendida e puxou a amiga para fora da estrada, e o hanyou prosseguiu o seu trajecto.

- Kagome! O que deu em você?

- Ai.. Sango, ele é tão lindo – disse num tom apaixonado.

- Kagome esqueça! O Inuyasha é popular! Não que você não seja boa pessoa… mas ele nunca namoraria com você…

**-x-Fim do Flash-Back-x-**

E finalmente, depois de saber tudo sobre ele, de o observar de longe, de saber a cor e a comida favorita dele, que estilo de musica ele gosta de ouvir e que filmes ele gosta de assistir, descobriu um segredo que com certeza manchar-lhe-ia a reputação.

Tinha cabelos Castanhos-escuros e compridos, os óculos que usava escondiam a beleza dos olhos azuis que possuía, tinha um corpo bonito mas costumava estar escondido pelas roupas largas que usava, era tímida e reservada, talvez devido a isso não chamava muito a atenção dos outros garotos.

- Bem Inuyasha vou ter que ir para a aula, você me espera á saída ta? – Aproximou-se dele para o beijar, Inuyasha ao perceber o que ela pretendia desviou a cara, fazendo-a beijar a bochecha dele.

Nos primeiros segundos, ficou irritada e pensou em ameaça-lo, mas depois percebeu que devia dar tempo ao tempo, suspirou, virou costas e foi embora.

**-x-x-**

- O QUÊ? – Falou Sango incrédula levantando-se da cadeira, interrompendo a aula e fazendo todos os colegas e o professor olharem para ela. – Ah, desculpe – disse envergonhada para o professor – eu não entendi bem, podia explicar de novo quem são os metecos?

- Claro, os metecos são…

- Boa desculpa – murmurou Kagome para que apenas Sango ouvisse enquanto o professor continuava a explicação

- Me livrei de boa, no intervalo você me explica essa história to-di-nha…

**-x-x-**

- E foi isso que aconteceu, agora eu e o Inuyasha estamos namorando!

- Meu deus – Sango olhava incrédula para Kagome – Você é louca tem noção disso?

- Louca não! Apaixonada é o termo correcto! – Falou rindo da cara da Amiga.

- O que você vai fazer agora?

- Bem, combinei com o Inuyasha encontrarmo-nos á saída – olhou para o relógio – realmente ele está demorando.

- Hm… então vou indo…

**-x-x-**

HUAHAHAHAHUAHAUAHAUA

- Pode parar de rir da minha desgraça? u.ú'

- Inuyasha….eu – falou devagar para tentar não rir – ju.ro.que. HUAHAHUAHUAHAUAUHUAHUA muito engraçado HUAHAUHUAHAUAHUAHUA

- Isso, grande amigo que você é… continua… vá ria mais…

Miroku ficou sério.

- Tem razão… mas… justo a Kagome? HUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHUAHAUA

- ¬¬ Falando em Kagome – olhou para o relógio – estou atrasado, se não me despacho aquela louca é capaz de contar o meu segredo para toda agente.

- Pois é, você ainda não me falou que "segredo" é esse…

- Não é da sua conta – e ao dizer isso saiu do ginásio.

**-x-x-**

Kagome estava sentada em um banco, batia o pé impaciente e olhava para o relógio de 1 em 1 segundo.

Já passava 20 minutos desde a hora combinada e Inuyasha não aparecera.

Estava a pensar ir embora quando ouviu passos dirigirem-se a si.

- Desculpa – parou para respirar – o atraso.

- Tudo bem. – Abriu um enorme sorriso. – Fico feliz por ter vindo.

- Obvio que viria, tenho cara de quem quer ser gozado o resto da vida?

- Bem, onde vamos? – Disse Kagome tentando mudar de assunto.

- Para mim tanto faz… já sei que vou passar… – fora interrompido pela humana.

- Hm… já sei onde ir – agarrou a mão do hanyou e começou a puxa-lo.

- Onde vamos? – Perguntou

- Surpresa…

**-x-x-**

- Um parque de diversões?

- Sim… gostou da surpresa? – Perguntou receosa da resposta.

- Talvez… – respondeu enquanto olhava á volta, Kagome ficou feliz por ele ter gostado pois notava-se no rosto dele que estava ansioso por experimentar todos os divertimentos.

- Por onde quer começar?

- Hmm – disse analisando todas as diversões – Podemos ir àquele ali? – E apontou para o dancing fly **(1)**

- Claro! – E correram os dois em direcção a ele.

**-x-x-**

**Algumas horas depois…**

- Não me deixe só Inuyasha o monstro verde vem atrás de mim! – Kagome estava "colada" ao braço de Inuyasha, com o rosto amedrontado.

- Kagome, pode largar meu braço? Já não estamos na casa assombrada…

- Mas ele vem atrás de mim EU VI! – Disse chorosa…

¬¬

- Onde quer ir agora? – Perguntou tentando mudar de assunto. Kagome largou o braço de Inuyasha e fez uma posa pensativa.

- Hmmm … já fomos á montanha Russa, ao labirinto, á casa de espelhos… hmm…á – fez uma pausa e arrepiou-se antes de dizer – _Casa Assombrada_ Brrrr… que tal irmos á Roda Gigante?

- Por mim tudo bem… Onde fica?

- Para aquele lado – apontou – Vamos? – Estendeu a mão para ele.

- Sim… – e agarrou na mão da garota

_- Ei! Jovem! Jovem! Tente sua sorte! Venha jogar ao tiro de rolha._

- Quem? Eu? - Perguntou Inuyasha apontando para si e dirigindo-se á barraca largando a mão de Kagome, ela o seguiu.

- Tente a sua sorte – disse o homem e entregou para ele uma arma que disparava rolhas de garrafa – Se acertar na garrafa ganha um boneco de peluche para oferecer á sua linda namorada.

- ¬¬ Ela não é…

- Inuyasha tentaaaa – Kagome interrompeu-o.

- Feh! – Inuyasha agarrou na arma e disparou, acertando sem dificuldade na garrafa, como o homem havia lhe dito recebeu um peluche que acabou por dar para Kagome que ficou radiante com o presente…

- Vamos á roda Gigante agora?

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**Oi o/**

**Bem, estava com a ideia de escrever esta fic há algum tempo, e fiquei tão feliz com a notícia que Inuyasha ia passar cá em Portugal (pela primeira vez) que me deu logo um enorme ânimo para escrever.**

**Passando a frente, será que alguém gostou do capítulo? Espero bem que sim :D**

**Acham que devo continuar? Bem… Se você gostou e quer continuar lendo (pode ser que alguém tenha gostado xD) me deixa um Review :3**

**(1) – Dancing Fly é um nome de um carrossel que anda de lado, não sei explicar bem… xD**

**Aceito concelhos, criticas e elogios… basta carregar no botãozinho ai em baixo e deixar uma review hahah xD**


End file.
